Motor vehicle mats are made with flexible polymeric materials, allowing such mats to easily fit and adhere to bodies of different types and shapes. These features of the mats represent a disadvantage with regards to their cleaning, since they adhere to and keep contact with the surfaces on which they are laid to be cleaned, which hinders access of the cleaning products (water or, in general, soapy water) to the entire mat surface, so that marks are left on said mat.
The currently existing machines and elements to carry out with the cleaning of such mats are characterized by slowness and complexity, so that they are not ideally usable when a cleaning process at an industrial level is required, that is, when daily cleaning of a great amount of mats is required. Due to the non-suitability of the machines, the operators must spend a longer period of time in the cleaning process, consequently employing excessive labour, which increases the cleaning operation cost.
Another important technical problem the devices known in the art have is the fact that, when several mats are cleaned at the same time, some of the mats may receive part of the dirty water leaking or draining from other adjacent mats, which results in new marks appearing thereon. Something similar occurs during the drying process, since water coming out from some mats may reach adjacent mats, getting them wet. This causes that the mats receiving the water take longer to get dry, and humidity stains may additionally appear thereon.